The 54th Hunger Games
by iLovePitaBread
Summary: Katherine Danlin has been selected to go to the annual 54th Hunger Games along with her fellow tribute from District 3 John McLins. The tale of how the 54th Hunger Games were. Betrayal, love triangle, hope made into dust, and what more? Ah yes, a broken heart with no way to repair at the very end of the story! Share! Do not be scared my fellow! It's very good indeed! :D
1. Chapter 1

I wake up, it's the reaping day, my name has been in the reaping ball 20 times in. I have been taking care of my family for all this years since I was 7, my mom had someone with since I was a baby, but my father died when I was the age of 5 and my mom went in great depression that her mood always would be shifting to sad and angry. My two older siblings left us two right after my father pass away. When I was 6, my mom re-married to my new step-dad, but instead I call him Steven or Steve. His the nastiest man you would ever meet, he has gotten married 7 times by now, he had also some children and treated them like they were mutts. He tried to hit me in the head once when I tried not obeying him, I run to the woods that surround District 3.

District 3 is the only district so far with a lot of tracker jackers attack. And the Capitol have been keeping most of the fail experiments of new mutts outside here. I started going outside the woods since i was 8. I have always taken the woods as my real home, but this home has made me into a vicious person everyone fears. Everyone in school won't talk to me because they fear I would beat them with a knife or something. Sometimes I wish, that I would go to the Hunger Games. I would like to win the riches and move out of my house so I won't have to see him ever again.

I go to the woods before I get prepare for the reaping where it would take place at the Square. The reaping... for the 54th annual Hunger Games... They say it would be the meanest one so far. I glare to the tree in front of me, it holds a target I put in there, without hesitation, I throw my knife right in to the bulls eye. I keep glaring at the tree, _Who in Earth needs muscles_, I think to myself. _You only need a brain_.

When I get home, Steven, is glaring at me. I glare back at him.

"Where have you been?" he walks up to me.

I hide my knife by putting it on the back of my belt. "None of your business, Steven." I hiss at him.

"I hope you get reaped this year and die in the Games. Your mother and I would be celebrating." he smirks at me. He moves his hands to my waist and pulls me slowly to closer to him.

I elbow him in the jaw and kick him in the groin.

He makes a sound that sounds like a scream and a gasp combined, the sound sounds like a pleading for air.

I pace fast away from him and snatch my knife from my belt, I feel his finger tips brushing from my shoulders. I turn around and put the knife besides his neck.

He stares at me with only that hate.

"I hope so, too." I spit at him. I get the knife out of his neck and lock myself in my room.


	2. Chapter 2

**SUBSCRIBE FOR THE WHOLE STORY :) AND REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

* * *

When I get out of the shower, I start looking for my reaping outfit. It's blue, ruffle top that goes nicely along a black skirt that ends by my thighs. I find the outfit and put it on.

I start looking for a way to use my hair, I try to put it in a bun but it doesn't look nice with the shape of my face.

I look for the boots in my closet hidden in a locked box. I had to hide them so my mother wouldn't give them to Steven. I unlock the box and take out the boots out slowly, I feel the leather touch making my skin relax, it feels nice.

A tear rolls down my cheek, then 2 more come down.

"I miss you dad," I whisper with tears streaming down my face.

I hear a gentle knock on my door, I whip the tears out of my eyes and cheeks with the heel of my hand.

"Yes?" I ask a little shaky.

"Katherine," my mother says gentle. "The reaping is going to start in 20 minutes. Your father and I would be-" I cut her off.

"How dare you! You meant to say Steven, the good for nothing! No one could ever replace my father! No one," I shout at her in anger and grief. I start sobbing but without tears coming out. I guess it was from holding so much tears for all this years.

"We would be going now, Katherine. Make sure to enter your name enough times to get the tesserae." she says more gentle than before.

"Get out," I say sharply.

I hear her footsteps fading away until she reaches the front door and leaves.

I get up and put the boots on, and pace quickly for the door to be in time.

I reach the Square and go to the line, I wait until I'm next.

"Next!" the Peacekeeper shouts.

I go up to Death, the nicest Peacekeeper from whole District 3.

"Hey, Death," I smile at her.

"Hey, Kate. Let me have your finger, please?" she smiles back at me.

I give her my finger and let her use that little pen thing that makes blood come out of my finger. Then she puts my finger into the book that says how many times I have enter today.

"Just once today, Death," I tell her before she can make any other mark.

"Why? You have to get some tesserae for your family and yourself," she raises her eyebrow at me.

"Well, umm," I hesitate.

She sighs heavily and looks at me in the eye with disapproval and a small smile. "You're going to volunteer, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I have to! So then I can win, and move out from my house. And get away from that stupid people," I almost spit.

"And leave them? Leave your only family? Just like your brothers?" she looks at me with painful eyes.

"I now understand! They won't need me, my mother has Steven. Why would they need me!" I say almost frowning.

Death just sighs again, but not as heavy as the last one. "See you in the Justice Building, Kate." she smiles a sad smile at me.

I walk away and wave her goodbye, I go stand up with the other 16 year old girls.

Minutes later, a hovercraft appears in the other side of the District and out of it comes a green skin lady. The escort of District 3, Twitch.

Twitch takes her time to walk over the stage.

"Happy Hunger Games everyone! Let's get this reaping started!" she smiles at the crowd. "But before we do that, let's watch a video from the Capitol which all you know."

The video starts showing, I mimic the narrator telling the story of how the Hunger Games came to be. It annoys me because I have watched this video every year.

When the video ends, Twitch clears her throat. "Well, that was boring," she says in a bored voice.

The crowd starts laughing, I do, too.

"Okay, so since all of you know that every escort needs to choose girls first, I don't have to say it. Even though I just explained it." she grins.

The whole crowd starts laughing even more, she's the best escort from all Districts in my opinion.

She puts her long, green fingers into the girls bowl. She takes a slip of paper out and shows it to the whole crowd.

"Katherine Danlin!" she shouts with her normal voice.

Whispers start going around the Square, I raise my eyebrow and start walking for the stage. People make a path for me while I go along.

I walk up to the stage and stand in Twitch's left side.

"Now the boys!" she does the same procedure and get a new name to show the crowd.

"John McLins!" she shouts.

I shudder, _Why…_ I think. _Why John?_


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY I COULD'NT UPDATE THE 3 CHAPTER I HAVEN'T BEEN IN MY COMPUTER! ENJOY THE STORY :) AND REVIEW IT PLEASE!**

* * *

"Shake hands," Twitch says while moving out of the way.

I give John my hand he holds it while looking coldly in my eyes.

I only talk to him once when I was 15, a year ago.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

It was a warm summer day, it was the day Steven almost smack me in the face. Iran to the woods while I was sobbing fro my death father to come back. When I got to the woods, I went to the nearest I could find and sink down and cried for some long minutes.

When I calmed myself down, I grab my knife and a sharp rock to make my knife sharper.

I hit the rock against my knife so it could sharp a bit. I missed a few times and hit my hands, it made me bleed badly but I just let the drop fell down while I watch them just thinking how this pain was more favorable than the one inside my heart right now.

My train of thought gets cut off by a rustle in a bush a few feet away from me.

"Hello," I say while getting up and gripping my knife. _This won't be enough,_ I think to myself. "Is some ou-" a giant snake mutt comes out and approaches to me quick. I start panicking, the only thing I could think fast was to run fast as I could.

The snake catches up easily to me and wraps it's long tail around me, it pulls my feet and I fall down to the ground hard.

I gasp for a plead of air, My lungs feel like someone with them with a rock.

The snake starts wrapping his tail around my whole body, my circulation starts pumping fast and so is my heart.

Before his tail reaches my arms I stab him in the eyes with my knife and stab it on the eye.

The snake hisses in pain and shakes it off it's eye. The mutt puts his face close to my left hand, the one that's still bleeding, and stabs his fangs in it.

I scream from the pain and grit my teeth, hard. "Help!" I scream. "Help." I plead.

The snake was sucking my blood, and quick.

I started to black out when I heard a voice, the only voice all around this woods.

John.

"Hey, mutt!" he shouted. "Leave her alone!"

The stop sucking my blood and start injecting an acid to my blood.

I scream more and I couldn't stop my screams. My body starts feeling heavy, I close my eyes and let the darkness take me in.

I feel the snake's leg get off me and it's body.

I hear foot steps come to my direction and think is John's. I feel his body kneel besides mine and feel his hand grabbing my numb one.

"Katherine?" he asks scare. "Katherine, can you hear me?"

I can't move my lips or my eyes. But I can hear him. It only means one thing.

I'm paralyze.

He puts his hand over the spot where my heart is. He feels it going up and down.

"Oh, thank gosh," he sighs in relief. "I almost thought the mutt killed you."

Few minutes later the paralyze starts to wear off. While my body wakes up slowly the paralyze starts to turn to acid and flames combined.

I scream in pain and claw my hands to the ground.

"Katherine!" John starts panicking. He puts his hands around my face, my face wakes up by it and burns more.

I scream louder through my gritted teeth. I shut my eyes tight still seeing the dark.

"Open your eyes!" he says in a calm voice. "Katherine, open your eyes and look at me."

I open my eyes with tears coming out of them from the pain all over my body. I look at his green eyes looking panicked at mine. I try to relax my body by just focusing in his eyes. The pain starts to wear off and I let go of the ground and close my eyes again. I take big breaths when I'm sure the pain is gone.

"Better?" he asks.

"Yeah, that thing the snake injected made my body burn," I explain at him. I move his hands away from my face and get in a sitting position.

"We better get you home before your parents start wondering where you are," he looks to the direction of the fence.

"Yeah," I spit. "As if they care." I glare to the ground.

"Is something wrong at home?" he asks.

"No, and you shouldn't care. Actually, as if you care."

"Hey," he puts a hand in my shoulder. "You can trust me."

I move forwards so his hand can fall off. "How?" I stare at him on annoyance.

He gives me a conflicted face and his cheeks start to look red. "Mm, well…" he just shrugs.

"You know what?" I tilt my head.

"What?" he says still red.

I put my face close to his so only a inch of space is left.

"I don' trust anyone," I hiss at him and back away. "Thanks anyways, for trying. And also! Thanks for saving, I mean it." I smile friendly to him when I tell him thanks for the save.

He just stares at me with a blank expression.

I shrug and get up. I wave at him and walk away.

"Wait!" he shouts from behind.

"Get over it, John!" I smirk to myself.

I feel him behind me. He puts his hands on my shoulder and turns me around.

"What do you wan-" I get cut off guard when he kisses me.

He puts his hands on my face gently and keeps kissing me.

I push him away and look at him with a confused look. "What was that for?"

"Sorry, I-" I cut him off.

"No, John," I begin. "Just because you save me, that doesn't mean I need to give you something back!"

"Katherine," he gets red again.

"Just stay away!" I shout. I walk away again. I stop when I'm near the fence and feel guilty of something. I turn around and look at him normally. "I am thankful, you know that right."

He nods.

"Bye." I tell him again.

"Wait!" he shouts again.

I turn around.

"The snake left a permanent mark of it's teeth on your left hand." he eyes my left hand.

I look at it and my eyes get wide, I would have John in my memory now, and it would be forever.

* * *

He eyes my left hand like last summer and let's go of my hand.

We walk inside the Justice Building to say goodbye to our love ones.


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE WHOLE SUPPORT :) I'LL BE WRITING MORE :D**

* * *

I seat in the velvet chair, of the tiny room, waiting to say goodbye to my love ones.

The door opens gently, it's my mom.

"Hey, Katie," she smiles in pity for me.

"Oh, happy I won't be more a pain on your back?" I smile at her in smug. I just knew I would win the game.

"Kind of," she still smiling in pity or in awe.

I freeze and put a grave look on my face. The mother I have always known would never said this, unless it was just an act.

She smirks and her eyes change to a feline look along with her smile. "Hope you die in the arena," she mockingly blows a kiss to me and I just narrow my eyes to her.

She throws a ring to my face and I catch it. "Keep it," she shakes her head. "Is trash to me now." she almost spits. "Get out!" I almost shout at her.

She waves goodbye and walks out of the door.

The door opens again after a few minutes and Death comes in. She looks at me first happy and then she drops it when she sees me glaring at the floor. "What's wrong?" she says while approaching me.

"I'm just confused," I shake my head and look at her.

"Okay," she gets me up and hugs me. "Snap their necks if you can, don't run away if the Careers are trying to fight you." she whispers fast in my ear. "And also, run to the Cornucopia and grab a weapon, do not think twice of killing. Run away fast as you can when your done there." she finishes and let's go of me.

"How do you know all this, unles-" she cuts me off.

"No time for that, good luck, Kate." she walks to the door and leaves.

"You were in The Hunger Games…" I whisper. "Why do people keep cutting me off? Seriously!" I shout in hopes she would listen.

No one else comes, so the Peacekeepers take to a the train station with John and Twitch.

We get inside the train and see our new rooms. But before we can do that, we have to meet our mentor.

John and me sit down on the dinner and wait.

"I have to get him, so could you wait for a little more, please?" she asks because she can sense John's and mine bad vibes.

I nod at her with a friendly smile.

John groans.

I turn my head to him and glare.

"Okay, walking away now." Twitch leaves walking fast.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I hiss at him.

He turns his head to me and glares back with his green eyes.

I freeze by his eyes, I sense on them pain.

"You always act innocent," he whispers slowly. "And you're the opposite of that."

"Opposite," I whisper. I lower my head and turn around so he can't see my real feelings. I don't want anyone pity me right now. "Opposite has a new face, so as surprise and traitor." I think of my mother.

"You don't fool anyone, Katherine," he shakes his head. "You only act like this so people feel bad and do whatever you want them to."

I turn to him and punch him in the chest. I glare at him.

He gasps. "Ow!" he rubs his chest.

"You don't know me," I get up and stand in front of him.

He gets up and I take some paces backwards. He looks down at me. He got taller since the last time I saw him.

"You don't know me, no one does. Only me, me!" I tell him in his face. I lift my fist in the air and when my fist is about to make contact with his face he grabs it. I gasp.

"Were you about to punch me again?" he raises his eyebrow.

"Let go." I demand.

He leans down close to my face and still glaring. "Make me," he whispers.

"We can take this in the games, John. Just let go." I demand again.

He squeezes my hand hard.

I wince.

"I won't hurt you," he whispers.

"Then let go, because your breaking that promise with my hand!" I demand him.

He let's go of my hand.

I rub my hand and turn around and get caught off guard.

He grabs me in a headlock and has his hands ready to snap my neck.

I start gasping because his starting to cut my air.

He moves his lips close to my ear and whispers with a honey voice that I didn't know he had. "Don't provoke me right now, Katherine." he kisses my cheek. "I won't hurt you unless your nice to me."

I gasp louder and faster than before.

"If you don't act the way I want you, this will happen." he strangles me instead.

I gasp faster. I choke out "Help." John is still chocking me. I get mad and kick him in the groin.

He let's go and gasps. He falls down in his knees in pain.

I kick him in the stomach and he gets breathless. I don't want revenge for the moment so I seat down again in the chair and wait for our mentor, who was watching the whole time.

"Hello," I gasp still breathless myself.

"Hey," he seats down in the chair in front of me. He eyes at John who still in the floor in pain. "You like to play it dirty, don't you?"

I catch my breath and smile smugly. "I had too," I tilt my head. "Or he wouldn't let me go since you were enjoying the show yourself."

He smirks. I notice that he was the victor of the 52 annual Hunger Games. He has blond, also short, hair. He has buff up since then a little. His eyes are a beautiful blue, almost like water.

John gets up from the floor and seats down besides me.

"You must excuse him," I say still smiling.

"His forgiven," he extends his hand to me. "My name is Jack."

"Katherine," I give it to him.

He smiles and squeezes my hand hard as John was holding my neck.

I gasp in pain. "Let go," I demand at him.

"Tisk tisk," he shakes his head. "You should be a little more polite to me. Tell me something, Katherine." he leans close to my face. "Where did you learn how to fight like that?" he whispers fast.

"Woods," I whisper lower.

"Why?" he squeezes harder.

"I was afraid," I whisper fast in pain.

"Of what? Who?" my hand feels like is about to snap.

"Step-father, everyone." I wince from the pain.

"Beg for mercy and I would let your hand go," he says in his normal voice now.

"Never," I hiss.

"I will snap every bone in it if you don't tell me, why you don't like begging for mercy," he narrows his eyes to me. "Mercy is only for weak people, I'm not weak," I spit at him. "The injuries always remind me who is my enemy and people I shouldn't trust."

"The bite mark, you never answer." he says loud.

"Never." I hiss in his face.

I hear bones crack and feel the worst pain in my hand, well except when I got the bite, and I gasp on pain and tears. "I warned you," he says like his bored.

"And I warned you," I tell glare at him with tears in my eyes. "I don't trust you and never will trust anyone in this damn world." I get up in pain and walk away with an avox at my side.

The avox is a girl that looks like she could have my age. She points at my neck and touches it.

I wince and nod.

John and Jack would be in my list to who revenge on.


	5. Chapter 5

I go to the medical room of the train, for emergencies, I've been in that room for about two hours. The Avox escorts me to show me where the bathroom is so I can wash my hands for dinner. I bow my head with a small smile of graditued to her and she mirrors my 'thank you'.

Her big, dark, blue eyes show sympathy and so does her smile. She walks away with her long, brown hair.

"Well I see you made a friend," Twitch's voice says behind me.

I turn around and see her leaning against the wall with an eyebrow raised.

"I didn't know you would care," I ask her with a neutral.

"I don't," she straightness herlself. "but Jack would. And I bet money that he will break your other hand, even worse than few minutes ago."

"So what you're suggesting is not to tell him about it?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Pretty much," she smiles at me.

"Thanks for the heads up," I grin at her.

"Oh, one more thing," she raises her index finger while saying this. "One, don't get Jack on a 'I'm going to snap your neck myself' mood. It gets me in that mood also towards him. And two, do the same about your little 'boyfriend' John." she laughs silently when she says 'boyfriend'.

"Sure, I can do," I make a dramatic expression. "neither!"

"I'm not joking," her smile fades away.

"Neither I am," I move her from my face and tuck it behind my ear. "They start the trouble, not me. And John is mad already at me for life, because of something last summer." I frown at the memory.

"Well, then I would just tell him about John and your relationship problems," she smirks.

I roll my eyes and open the door of my room, turning my back at her.

"Dinner would be ready in a few minutes," she says before she leaves.

When I turn around to see her leave, I notice that her blond hair is almost white as snow, and it looks smooth agains her green skin.

I shake my head and enter the bathroom.

When I get out of the bathroom I go to the dinning room where Jack and John are already there.

I seat in front of Jack and John is besides him. I grab some bread and some strange soup that's the color orange.

I raise my eyebrow not knowing what was it.

"It's pumpkin soup," John says to me in a neutral voice.

I raise my head and look at him in the eye. I freeze for a few seconds by his green eyes that look innocent against his olive skin and black hair.

I blink a few times. "Thanks," it's all I manage to say.

Jack looks at me and then at him. "Can you guys tell me what happened last summer? It's annoying me not knowing why are you acting like every word is going to start a nuclear war."

The whole blood from my face goes away and I quickly look at John who has the same expression as me, but a little more hurt, and I guess mine look more guilty.

"Are you going to answer me?" he raises his voice and slams a knife on the table.

Twitch gasps loudly and says "THAT'S OAK WOOD!"

Jack rolls his eyes and looks at me.

"Mmm... Well..." I clear my throat. All of the sudden it feels dry. When I'm about to grab my glass of water Jack slams the knife awfully close to my hand.

Twitch gets up and starts freaking out and saying "THAT'S FREAKING OAK WOOD I'M TELLING YOU!"

I just freeze again for a few seconds and proceed to grab the knife from the table. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Don't make me destroy your last good hand, Katherine." he smiles but his eyes just show hate.

"Then go ahead," I lean a little to his face. I stab the knife in front of him and lean back.

"I AM SLAPPING THE NEXT PERSON WHO STABS THAT DAMN TABLE AGAIN!" Twitch says gasping more.

Jack grabs the knife again and right before he stabs my good hand John speaks up.

"Wait!" he says loud.

Jack turns to him and raises his eyebrow.

"I- I-" he shakes his head. "I did her a big favor and I thought she wouldn't mind if I kissed her..." his cheeks start turning pink.

I feel my cheeks warming up and I look back at my plate.

"So, I'm guessing she rejected you?" Jack says with a smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah," I whisper. "Maybe, too harsh..." I whisper lower. I look up to John who's face is now red. I look back at my plate, and grab my spoon so I can start eating.

Jack starts laughing when I take a second spoonfull of pumpkin soup.

"I'm guessing you guys want to be trained seperated," he keeps laughing.

"Yeah," I say back in my normal voice. I get up and look at Twitch. "Can I skip dinner? Please."

Twitch nods.

I feel tears in my eyes when I leave the dinning room, so I try to hurry back to the bathroom to clean myself up before they notice I'm showing a sign of weakness. I blink the tears away.

"Hey," a soft voice whispers behind me.

I turn around and see John with pink cheeks. I look at his outfit, a blue, button shirt, with black pants and also black shoes.

"Hey," I whisper back.

He looks at me for a few minutes and we let the silence calm ourselves down.

"John, I'm really tired, what do you want?" I try to make a fake yawn so he'll think that my eyes are watery from that.

"I'm sorry," he says with his normal voice.

"For almost chocking me to death?" I raise my eyebrow with anger.

"I guess," he murmurs.

"I can't forgive you for that," I look at him in disbelief.

"Well, I wasn't to kill you," he has a guilty look now. I don't understand why he will have that look. "I was just trying to scare you... I was going to let you go but then you kick me in my nuts. Which reminds me, where did you learn how to kick so strong?"

"Don't change the subject," I hiss at him. "I don't know why you're always trying to kiss me or something related to that!" I start shouting. "I thought I was going to die, I got scare!" I start gasping heavily. Since my dad die, I started fearing death, fearing what would happen.

"You're scare? Of dying?" he looks puzzled.

"No," I snap at him. "Is just- Don't try to change the subject!"

"I'm sorry for scarying you, I was just really hurt from last summer." he frowns at the memory. "It's just, I really liked you, I was crazy for you. And I still am." he lowers his eyes.

"I can forgive a kiss, but I just can't forgive that John... That went too far, I'm sorry I'm hurting your feelin-"

John grabs my face gently and leans close that our lips brush together. "You're not hurting them, I understand." he closes his eyes.

I just stay freeze and not move him away from me.

He kisses me gently with his warm lips and then let's go of my face. He sighs and looks at me with his eyes thoughtful.

I don't say anything and I just look at them.

"We're going to arrive the Capitol in a few minutes," he smiles at me a little and walks away.

I never imagine this happening, I put my fingers in my lips and then let it fall again. Maybe, I was to rush about my feelings about him. But I'm not allowed to feel pity now for him, I'm going to The Hunger Games and maybe win or die.


	6. Chapter 6

I look at myself in the mirror for a long time, I close my eyes and the only thing I can think of is his eyes and lips. I don't think I would be able to think of those lips or eyes the same way ever again.

I feel myself scowling without me thinking about it. _Why now?_ I think to myself._ Why now John? When we're about to die..._

I open my eyes and look at my reflection. I scan all my features and see them dull, vicious, nothing great about them.

"Why me..." I murmur to myself.

I take out the ring my mom toss to me when I said good bye at her.

I frown at it.

Is weird looking, I remember when I was 5 my father gave this to my mother and she was confused about like I was right now.

I trace with my fingers the strange patter on it. It looks like a microphone patter or similar at it. Then I feel a weird bump on it. I put it closer to my face and see is some sort of button. I press the button with my thumb and the ring breaks apart, it takes the shape of an ear.

I gasp first because I was afraid I broke it but then I know why the pattern looks that way, it's an ear piece that can change from a ring. I press the button again and put it in my hand.

"Better keep this to myself," I tell myself. "and I should also stop talking to myself."

I walk back to dinning room and see Jack and John talking to each other.

"What are you talking about?" I ask them while I take my seat again.

"How to get sponsors," John says to me with a smile.

I look away from him with a grave look. "How do you get sponsors?"

"Well this is the easy and the hard part, the easy part is to get the plan or idea. But sadly, the hard part is succeed on get that plan working." he smirks. "You need to charm them, something you could never ever do, but he can." he points his thumb to John.

"Yeah charm like a snake about to eat a rat on one bite," I roll my eyes. I get a hunch that Jack gets more along with John.

"You're talking about yourself." he laughs at his own joke and I narrow my eyes to him. "Another way to get sponsors that I know is to get a high score, and that would be getting aroound a 9-11."

"I can maybe get a 9 or 10," I say with a proud smile.

"Yeah, you get a 10 on attracting snakes." he rolls his eyes.

I grit my teeth together and save my comments for the day of the arena, I promise Twitch not to start another fight, not like I start them.

"How can you get a 10?" he tilts his head.

"I know how to use a knife nicely," I guess I made a creepy smile because John looses the blood of his face.

"Really? Hu, that could be a way for you to get in the Careers also. Nice thinking kitty, so another way to-" I cut him off.

"Kitty?" I frown at the name.

"Well, you are like a cat, you are vicious like one but at the same time soft in some subjects." there's a smile playing on his lips.

"I guess is true," I murmur.

"I know it is, so like I was saying, the other way I was thinking about is something that I'm pretty sure you both will hate."

I frown and think but I don't get what his thinking aobut.

He sighs. "You have to become best friends of the world or be lovers. And I think I already not what you're going to say."

"How about neither." I put a disgusted face and look at the table.

"Will this make you choose one? A gift of the sponsors would help you survive the games." I look up and John is the one who said this to me.

I stare at his cold eyes, they seem hurt but I can't tell.

"I'll do the best friend one, I won't pretend to be in love with someone who I'm not." I look away.

"Well I would like to do the Lover one," he tells me with a frown.

Before I can shout at him my opinion Twitch comes in the room and tells us to go to sleep.

Me and John have our rooms next to each others, so we walk down to the hallways next to each other without saying a word. When we reach the doors I stop him by putting my hand lightly on his arm.

He stops and looks at me with hate in his eyes.

I let go and bite my bottom lip. "I'm sorry,"

He raises his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry for been a bitch to you... It's just that I have been a little distracted and... I just discovered something about my mother which I wanted just let go and..." I sigh heavily and feel tears coming down my cheeks. I guess all this time I have been mad was because I was just had a lot of feelings today about everything. I don't want him looking at me like this right now, I could lie that is just my hand that hurts but he would know I'll be lying so I just let him see who I am when I'm weak, which I dont like at all.

He tilts his head and just looks at me in confussion.

"Just forget about it," I shake my head and when I'm about to open the door of my rooms, John grabs my wrist and stops me.

"Just-" he begins but sighs. He pulls me closer to him and wraps his arms around me. He smooths my hair with his hand and the other pats my back.

I wap my hands around him and I start sobbing.

"Don't worry about it now, just let stuff happen and think about it tomorrow. When you'll have time to regret stuff." he kisses my head.

"I miss him, I miss my father John." I sob.

"We all do, Kitty." he whispers to me.

I chuckle and look at him. "You did not called me that,"

"Yeah, I did," he laughs with me.

I let go of him as he does of me and we just stand there looking at each other.

He grabs my face with one hand and with his thumb, he whipes the last of my tears away.

"I love you..." he whispers to me.

"I don't know..." I whisper back.

"It's okay with me," he gives me a crooked smile. He leans in my face waiting for my permission.

I look at his eyes as if I'm saying 'yes'.

He leans in and kisses me slowly, I kiss him back and put my hands behind his neck. He pulls me closer to him and kisses me more deeply.

"Stop," I whisper.

He stops and looks at me for seconds. "Not the time?"

I shake my head.

He let's go of my face and smiles shyly. "At least I know I had a chance," he walks into his room and I walk into mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**I will love you guys for death if you share this story with your friend :) I really work hard on this and I am focusing in so far 3 stories, two of my fanfics and the other is for me to publish into a book thanks to my sister :D **

**-iLovePitaBread**

* * *

I wake up by a loud knocking on my door.

"WAKE UP!" she shouts from the outside.

I groan. "5 MORE MINUTES," I shout back to her.

"NAY!" she comes inside my room and she holds a glass of water.

"You wouldn't," I glare at her.

"Oh yeah I would!" she snaps a Z. Then she throws the water at my face and I scream from the cold water, I think there was ice cubes in there.

"Out!" I shout and point to the door.

Twitch leaves my room and laughing from her way of waking me up.

I groan and go driectly to the shower and wash the water off with water... I did not just think that... I'm tired leave me alone... Am I seriosuly arguing with myself?!

When I get out of the shower, I change back again into my reaping outfit and make my hair into a pony tail.

I go to the dinning room again and wait for breaksfast to come but I only find Jack and John talking, like that's new.

"So Kitty," he chuckles at his own joke, for the 12 time. "take a seat, we might as well tell you this."

I seat beside John and see his smiling.

"Well John told me that you two put your differences aside and now you guys are more civilize to each other, rather than using animal responses. Or is he just messing with me?" he smiles at me, like his expecting me to say yes.

"Yes is true, we forgave each other for any mistakes or so." I tell him in a calm voice.

"Good, so I guess you want to win the sponsors with my idea of been Best Friends?" he grins at John, who's also grinning.

"I did a lot of thinking yesterday, stuff went down, stuff that I may or may not regret." I see John's smile fading away each second I talk. "I don't know how to react to stuff, but I do know some stuff to answer." I sigh. "I don't want to be part of your plan Jack, I'm sorry. I don't even want any ally, I'm playing this solo."

"Are you crazy?! You'll die!" John get up from his seat and slams his hands in the table.

"His right Kitty, but I will aprove of your request," I look at him shock on him agreeing with my plan.

"But! I have two conditions." he holds out two fingers at me.

"What are they?" I don't trust Jack when it comes to this.

"One, you better get a damn good score on training, and two, you both need to train together. That's all I'm asking." he shakes his head and laughs. "I can't believe I'm letting you do this."

I feel like a little girl again, happy that daddy said yes to one of my million wishes. "Okay," I cough a laugh.

"I'm not happy at your decision though," he narrows his eyes to me. "You can get killed, maybe even in the second day."

"I won't..." I roll my eyes.

"How are you letting her do such a crazy thing?" John shouts at Jack.

"The girl knows what she wants," he laughs at his reaction.

"Yeah but she's only 16!" he points at me.

"So are you, but I'm not controlling you like a puppet." he glares at him.

"I'm... Ugh! I have no words of how I'm feeling right now!" he seats by my side again and mumbles on how stuff is not going to be alright if Jack let's me go alone in the games!

Twitch comes into the room all happy and bubbly. "WE'RE AT THE CAPITOL!" she shouts and runs around the same place she stands.

"Oh gosh," and I giggle at her happiness.

John goes up to the window and sees the Capitol. He laughs and smiles. Talk about a mood swing. "They look exotic, like animals or even mutts."

Twitch slaps his arm. "NOT NICE!"

"Sorry," John laughs, his laugh is something really happy and real. I smile at his joy and join him in the window.

The Capitol has the weirdest fashion, their skin are dye to any color I have ever learned. Their eye lashes are maybe longer than my hand. And their hair style are the craziest part.

I smile and wave at them hi and the crowd goes crazy.

John punches my arm playfully and laughs at me. "You're going to make them die from going crazy!"

"I can do better than that!" I punch him back playfully. I blow kisses to the crow and they shout even louder from them.

"I think one of them just fainted," he laughs. "I bet you I can make them go crazier!"

"Nah!" I giggle.

"Yah!" he leans in my face and kisses my lips for 2 seconds.

The crowd throws a bunch of roses to us and scream like someone is dying.

I giggle and push his chest away from me. "You only did that to get a kiss from me,"

"No," he rolls his eyes.

"Uh, so you made up with smooching?" Jack laughs.

I feel my cheeks warming up.

"Yeah..." John's lips twitch to a smile and I do too.

"So you like each other then?" he arches an eyebrow to both of us.

"I do," he smiles at me with hopeful eyes.

I feel my cheeks warming up even more. "I don't know..." I whisper and look away from him.

"Well, that's a shame, you could win a lot of sponsors," he gets up and walks out of the room, maybe to the bar of the train.

Twitch comes behind us and grabs my head and John's heads and shouts "NOW KISS!" and she makes sure is in front of the window where the whole Capitol is watching.

She pushes our heads together and makes us kiss each other for what it seems to be for a long time.

Most of the Capitol people are laughing and some people fainted.

I giggle because I know this is just for fun but I think John might be taking this the wrong way.

He grabs me in a hug and laughs with me from their reactions.

The Hunger Games do kill you, and they will kill me in the games, probably.


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE SHARE THE STORY :D **

**-iLovePitaBread**

* * *

We reach the Capitol and as soon as I step out of the train I see the other Districts. District 2 ahead of us is of course the strongest District, some of the tributes there train to be a Peacekeeper so I imagine that their physically ready but I'm not pretty sure about mental.

The District 2 girl has pale skin and long, black hair, along with her dark, brown eyes. She has a smirk on her face and looking for a victim already. Her district partner is taller than her by a head and has brown hair too, along with some brown eyes. His very muscular and his hands look like their ready to break a rock. He catches my eye and smirks.

I roll my eyes and look at District 4, they look more gentle, but they almost have the same number of victors like District2 so I better not have any ideas. The girl is small like me but she seems very energetic, her curly, red hair makes her blue eyes stand out. She has a tan skin, well it is District 4, everyone in there has a tan. She catches my gaze and smiles at me.

I smile back at her, in a friendly way.

I turn my attention to her fellow tirbute and see his tall, like John's height. His handsome, very handsome. He also has a tan, but not so dark as the girl, he has light, very light blue eyes, blue as the sky. I notice he has a strong jaw and that his dark black hair complete his look.

I feel myself smiling and look away fast before he catches my eye.

But I feel him looking at me also, and he stares hold.

I look at him again and make eye contact with him, he has a crooked smile on his lips and he doesn't look away. My stomach feels like it's about to throw my heart out of my throat for some reason.

I look away form and we walk inside so I can meet my prep team.

When I get inside my prep team polishes every part of my body, and get rid of every hair I own that's not my hair or eyebrows. When their done they take me to another room so I can meet my stylish.

A woman walks inside the room and she has feline eyes, they're maybe a jade green. Her lips form like a purr and smile at me.

"Hello, I'm Trigis, I would be your stylist." she purrs through her words.

"I'm Katherine," I smile at her.

"Well, Katherine, you know your District is technology, I thought we could do something to show that is not only about what we do. Instead my outfit will show that they shouldn't leave you as a weak animal, that you can outsmart them any day." she grins and shows her teeth are a little sharp. Talk about role playing.

"Okay," I blink not understanding. Why wouldn't they think I'm a threat, wouldn't that be good?

Tigris puts me in a white dress, white as snow, it's strapless and it reaches to my knees. It has lights on it that makes my dress light up and make it into a piece of art. She makes my hair into an elegant bun to my side and my shoes are big heels. But she covers me in a big, dark green sweater and tells me to take it off in the middle of the parade. She didn't put so many makeup on me because she says I would have to much color on me. I still don't catch what her plan is.

When I go to the chariots I'm starting to sweat a little with the heat of this sweater. I go to my horses and pet them. Their white like my dress and I think that makes a nice combination. I smile at them and brush their hair. "You're beautfiul horses..." I whisper them.

"Not as beautiful you look right now," a warm voice tells me from behind.

I turn around and see is the tribute of 4, his in a hat of fishers holding a fishing pole. His shirtless and has cargo pants on, and his shoeless.

I blush at his comment and smile at him. "Thanks," I feel my heart in my throat again. I look at the horses again and pet them.

"Is the sweater really your outfit?" he teases me.

"No, but I will amaze you in it," I roll my eyes.

"I think you already did,"

I look at him and his blushing, like his embarass by what he said.

"Thanks shirtless guy," I tease him.

"My name is Phoenix, sweater girl," he laughs at my joke.

"Katherine," I giggle.

"See you around, Kat," he smiles at me.

"Kat?" I arch an eyebrow to him.

"I'll tell you in training," he laughs and walks to his partner, which she's dress in a big fish costume and doesn't seem to mind. She jumps up and down smiling.

John arrives a few seconds when Phoenix leaves. I turn and see John in nerdy pants and a plaid shirt that's blue, he has big glasses on and he has suspernders.

I burst out laughing at him and he frowns at me.

"How come you get to wear only a sweater?"

"It's not my outfit genius, and you come from District 3." I roll my eyes at him teasing.

"Bleh," he narrows his eyes to me playfully. "Well my stylist says I need to turn your dress on, whatever that means. So tell me where is the button cuz she wouldn't tell me."

I stop and think for a moment. "She didn't tell me either,"

"I guess I have to find it," he grins and I slap him.

"Don't get your hands in the forbidden areas," I glare at him for reals.

He rubs his face. "OW! And calm down, I wouldn't do that." he rolls his eyes in annoynce.

"You better not," I get in the charriot and wait for the parade to start.

The horses start to move and we are expose to the Capitol they go crazy at 1 and 2's outfits. And when they reach us they fall a little silent confused at our outfits, mostly mine.

I unbutton my sweater prepare to get in the middle.

"District 3 gone wild," John mumbles.

I slap him in the arm hard and I take my sweater off and toss it to the side.

John start looking for the button and presses something in my back and my dress starts making beautiful lights. The whole crowd goes crazy and we reach the spot where President Snow gives his speech.

After the speech we go to the building and reach our room in the third floor. I go to my room, take a shower, and fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**PLEASE SHARE THE STORY I BEG YOU :D HAHA**

**-iLovePitaBread**

* * *

Next morning I take shower and use the Capitol shampoo, it makes your hair smell the most delicious smell ever. My hair smells like flowers, from roses, orchids, lillys, so many that I can't name.

I get into my training outfit and go to eat breakfast, I serve myself some eggs and bacon and some orange juice.

"That's so little," someone whispers from behind. I turn around and see it's Jack.

"I'm not really hungry," I set my plate in the table and start eating.

"Well you should eat more of those eggs then, training would be brutal." he sets his plate and eats with me. "Why are you smiling so much?"

I didn't realize I was smiling so I just bite my lip. "I don't know,"

"Did you meet someone?"

"I don't know," I feel my smile coming back.

He chuckles. "Can I have a clue beside 'I don't know'?"

"I have no clue why I'm smiling, I'm telling you the truth," I chuckle with him, I guess I'm in the happy mood.

"Okay, I won't question you." he looks from behind me and waves.

I look behind me and see it's John, he doesn't seem happy.

"Not a morning person, hu?" I smirk.

"Ding ding ding," he makes a fake smile then he drops it and walks to the food.

"Oooh, let me guess," Jack claps his hands. "Twitch woke you up."

"She threw a glass of water to me," he sets his plate next to me and gives me a piece of toast. "She actually threw the glass at me."

"Did you got cut by it?" I get worry by the thought of him getting hurt. Uh oh, not good. If I care about him like that I won't have the chance to win.  
"No, she was lucky it was plastic," he rolls his eyes and looks at my plate. "You should eat some-"

"More, yeah I know." I get up and grab some more food.

When we're done eating Twitch escorts us to the training center. District 1 through 5 are already there and forming a circle.

I walk up to the circle and stand next to John.

John leans his lips to my ear and whispers "How come we're not Careers."

I narrow my eyes to District 1 and 2. "Because we're smart enough not to trust them, and I don't even think they trust each other." I tell him without looking at him.

"I think we could have a big chance of winning if we join them," his words sound like he admires them.

"Oh poor dreamer," I roll my eyes to him.

I feel my waist been wrap by an arm and I see it's Phoenix. I shreak by something tickling my ear and is his lips.

"Hey Kat," I feel his lips into a smile.

"Nice way to say hi," I giggle. His lips against my skin makes an electric touch.

"I know," he chuckles in my hair.

"Could you let go now?" we both start laughing and he let's go of me.

I look behind me and see John staring at us with a grave look. And The Careers are messing with the District 5 tributes.

"I have to go back to Izzy now, see you around," he vows his head to John and walks back to the red hair girl from hid District, most be Izzy.

"Are you jealous?" I turn around and see John glaring Phoenix. I feel guilty because I know he told me how he feels about me and I'm just torturing him.

"And add hurt to the equation," he doesn't look at me.

After a few minutes the training center get filled up and everyone is in a circle listening the lady telling us what not to do here.

We all seperate and go to different stations.

I walk to the knot station and work in a knot. Seems really lonely in the station, only me and both tributes of 12 are here.

I see them struggling in a knot, I help both of them in the knot and wave goodbye to them.

I walk to the spears and grab one and throw one to the target. I miss and I hear the Careers laughing behind me.

"Hey, I saw you were having some trouble with the spear." a voice from behind tells me.

I turn around and I see it's Izzy. "Hey," I pass her the spear. "Can you show me how to throw it?"

"I think you have the throwing handle, you need the aiming. Let me guess, you're good with knives?" she smirks.

"Yeah, how did you..." I look at her confused.

"A lot of people who are good with knives always think their good with spears but their wrong, because of the ending of the spear is longer so it sends the spear somewhere else." she sounded almost from District 3.

"Well, yeah I'm that kind of person now," I smirk.

"You grab it like this," she shows me how to grab it. "and you throw it." she throws it and it hits bullseye. "YAY!" she jumps and down and gives me a high five.

I practice her steps mentally and then I throw it and it hits bullseye also. She gives me a big smile and high five again.

Izzy and me keep throwing the spears and make it into a friendly competition. At the end she wins. She gives a really strong hug and skips to the knot tying station.

I go to the camouflage station and pain my right hand into grass.

"Hey little Kat," I look up and it's Phoenix.

"Hey," I grin to him.

"Painting your hand?" he looks at my right hand.

"Yeah, but I'm having some trouble shading the colors," I frown at my work.

"I can help," he grins at me and grabs my hand. His touch sends that electric touch again. He fixes the colors and now it looks more better.

"You're really good, where did you learn how to paint like this?" I look up at him and his looking at me already. His eyes make me like I'm going to melt by just one look of those light eyes.

"District 4 has a lot of beautiful scenes to paint," he smiles at the memory.

I look at our hands and his still holding it. I blush and let go from him. "I better wash this," I mumble and I walk away from him.

I hear his foot steps behind me, and for some reason that makes me feel more nervous around him. _Why can't I think clear with him around?_ I think to myself.

I wash my hands and turn around and see him.

"Would you like to train again, I mean with me?" his comes a little clumsy and nervous for my answer.

"Sure," I smile at him shyly.

"Bye little Kat," he walks back to the elevator.

* * *

I go back to my room and change, I walk to the dinning room and eat with everyone in there. John doesn't look at me or speaks at me at all.

"Katherine, I have to tell you something," Jack tells me.

"Is it bad?" I frown.

"Depends," Jack shrugs. "Well, John would like to train alone since he got a 'top secret' stragety." Jack looks from me and John.

"Umm, sure." I shrug and finish eating.

We go to our rooms and sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**TO BE HONEST: this is my favorite chapter, I'M SORRY but I love Phoenix for some reason XD and you can see in my profile there's a poll where you can say who do you ship so far :) I had a lot of typos and I just fix them :) 8/14/12 :D**

**-iLovePitaBread**

* * *

The next morning, I'm wake by a loud knocking in the door.

"Kitty! Wake the fleaf up!" Twitch shouts from the door.

I take a shower, change, and let my hair loose. I walk into the dinning hall again for breakfast.

I serve myself a lot of fruit, toast and some hot chocolate.

I seat down and eat my food.

"Kitty," Jack nods to me and I nod back. "I heard from John that you have been spending time with the District 4 tributes."

I blink at him fast and shake my head. "Uh, they have been helping me in some of the stations, but it's just a one thing."

"He also said that District 4 male tribute-"

"Phoenix," I correct him.

"Phoenix, greeted you in a very friendly way," he smirks.

I flush. "I guess you could say that, mmm, we're also going to train today together."

"Hmm," he leans back to his seat. "didn't you said you don't want allies?"

"I don't," I take a sip from my hot chocolate. I couldn't believe John could have the nerve to tell Jack about this. "and since we're playing the gossip game now, did John told you that he wants to be a Career?" I arch an eybrow to him.

Jack raises both of his eyebrows. "No, he did not, and speaking of the devil." he motions his hand to the door.

I see John freeze in the door with big eyes looking at me.

I smirk at him mockingly.

I get up and walk to the door, I lean in the wall and see John with his mouth open now. There's nothing more that we District 3 hate, and that's the Careers. This hate started since they kick our District out from them because we mock them. Once a boy joined them after the kicking and we felt betrayed by our own District.

"Getting busted doesn't feel that good? Well, I didn't start the game, did I?" I look at him with innocent eyes. When I'm about to leave the room, John slams his hands to the wall and traps me in that very own spot.

He leans his face to mine. "You little bastard, you're trying to destroy me!" he spits the word at my face.

I smile nervously. "You don't have the right to call me a bastard, I did nothing wrong!" I shout in his face.

"Break it up!" Jack comes and seperate us. He grabs John by the two arms and holds him back.

"You know what you did!" he shouts at me.

"It's life! Life is not always sweet! It's never been for me!" I shout at him and I walk out of the room. I scream in frustration and stand in the hallway. I feel some tears coming down my face and I start to sob, again, for frustration.

Twitch comes to my direction and puts a hand in my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

I shake my head and sob again.

She hugs me until I calm down. "You should go to training earlier than him." I nod and wipe the tears away fast.

* * *

I get to the training center and District 1,2,8,9, and 12 are there in different stations.

I walk to the knive section where the District 2 girl is.

"The computer thing is over there, you nerd," she smirks at me.

"Who said I can't throw a knife?" I tilt my head.

"Cocky girl, hu?" she gives me a knife and goes behind me. "I'll enjoy watching you fail."

There's a target in front of me 5 yards away from me. I throw my knife to it and hits right to the bullseye. I turn to the District 2 girl behind me and she's glaring at me.

"Get out of my face," she hisses at me.

"A dream come true," I walk away from her and I go to the camouflage station.

"Hey little Kat," Phoenix waves to me from the station.

"Hey Phoenix," I wave back. "I knew I would find you here."

"And why is that?" he smiles at me.

"I get hunches," I smile back at him.

"Hey I wanted to show you something, can you keep a secret?" he arches an eyebrow to me.

"Yeah,"

"Cool," he takes my hand and guides me to the behind of the knife throwing station. It has a door behind it. "Are you afraid of the dark?"

"If it's plitch black," I gulp.

"Then you better hold of my arm," he offers me his arm and I grab to it.

We enter the room and it's pitch black like I thought, I couldn't see anything we entered. I hug harder Phoenix's arm and follow his steps. I think we're in a a long hallway because Phoenix is not having any difficulties finding the way. The hallway is pretty long and it gets darker when you get closer to the place where we're suppose to be.

"Where are you taking me?" I gulp.

"It's a secret," he chuckles in the dark.

We come to a stop and Phoenix switches some lights on. The room transforms into a room fill with stuff for survival.

"What is this room?" I say in amaze.

"This is an old room they use to teach survival in any kind of weather," I was right about the surviving part. "but they took it out because the Gamemakers thought it was an advantage for us to last longer in the game."

"How did you find about it?" I look at him and his smiling down at me. I look at his arm and notice that I'm still hugging it. "Sorry," I let go of it and blush.

"My dad, Richard Odair, won the 33 Hunger Games, he told me about this place." he looks around the room.

"So you're name is Phoenix Odair?" I tilt my head to him.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" he frowns at me.

"No, it has nothing wrong, I just like it. It goes really well." I give him a crooked smile.

"What's yours?" he sits in a bench next some blankets.

"Katherine Danlin," I seat next to him.

"You're last name doesn't fit your first," he looks at me with his blue eyes.

"Then what last name do you think fits me?" I say while rolling my eyes. Is not like his the first person to tell me this about my name.

"Hmm," it takes him a minute to answer the question. "Katherine Odair sounds right to me." he takes my hand when he answers me. His eyes look like they have lit up a little more that they use to. "Does it sound right to you?" his looking at my eyes and lips.

"Yeah, it sounds right to me," I tell him in my voice that sounds more like a whisper.

He puts his hand in my face and leans down slowly. I close my eyes and he kisses me slowly. I put my hands in his face and kiss him back. His fingers slide down my hair and stop at my back. We break apart when we both have to come up for air.

I rest my head in his shoulder and he hugs me so I can feel closer him closer to him. He kisses my head and whispers in my ear "This should it never happened here, in these games."

I nod my head with my eyes close.

"We better leave before they notice we're gone," he whispers again.

I open my eyes and raise my head from his shoulder.

He gives me a small smile and put his hand my face.

This time, I'm the one who kisses him. He kisses me back slowly and I feel something in my stomach when I kiss him, the sensation feels like sparks, warm and electric just like his lips.

We get up and Phoenix grabs my hand and kisses it. He turns off the switch and we walk back to the training center and we seperate. That whole day in training I smile at the memory of our kiss. I never thought of this feeling been real.


	11. Chapter 11

**Short chapter I know XD but I will keep writing longer ones XD please check my other story :D **

**-iLovePitaBread**

* * *

I get back to my room and change to a black shirt and a black pants. I order my dinner to be send to my room because I don't want to see John after the fight. It would just be worse, even worse now that I kissed Phoenix.  
I eat dinner and prepare to go to sleep but I hear a knocking in my door. I open the door and it's John.  
"Hey," I chew my lip when something feels awkward.  
"I wanted to talk, but you weren't in the dinning table." he explains without looking at me.  
"Yeah, I know." I sigh.  
"I wanted to apologize, for what I did this morning. I shouldn't blame you for my jealousy." he takes my hand and squeezes it gently.  
My heart starts to ache for his pain, I don't like it when his hurt and the best thing for me to do right now is to be honest. But it would just hurt him more and if he finds out later it would just break him more. Better for him to find out now, when his already mad at me.  
"Don't apologize," my heart races. "I- I should be the one doing the apology. But at the same time, I think shouldn't apologize for this."  
"For what?" he frowns at me.  
I take my hand from his and hug myself. "I- I … kissed Phoenix… and I'm sorry if it hurts you. I should be just honest." I don't look at him when I tell him this.  
"Phoenix?" he sounds hurt.  
"Tribute from 4." I press my lips together.  
"O-okay." he sounds calm now. I look at him and he just frowning to the floor.  
"I shouldn't be apologizing, but I do it because I care about you…" did I just said that? Uh oh, not good.  
"Yeah, you shouldn't," he extends his hand to me.  
I take it and shake it. "Good night,"  
"Night," we still holding each others hands and looking at our eyes.  
"You're not telling me something," I whisper to him.  
"I can't tell," he whispers back and then his gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY GUYS CHECK MY PROFILE FOR THE POLL ABOUT THE COUPLE YOU SHIP SO FAR :) ALSO IF I HAVE TYPOS OR MIX UP A WORD WITH ANOTHER IS MY FAULT BECAUSE MY BRAIN WORKS WERID XD **

**-iLovePitaBread**

* * *

I wake up and do the same routine.  
I get to the training center alone and directly go to the edible plants station. I use almost the whole day so I make sure that I know which ones are safe and which ones are not.  
When I'm sure, I considered either to go to the monkey bars or not because of the day of the reaping. My hand started to feel better this days so I finally decide to go. I get in line and I wait to be my turn. When it's my turn I hang from the bars and struggle a little with my right hand. If I fall right now I would just be in pain for a few days, it's just a 10 feet fall. When I almost reach the middle I fall to the ground in my back and gasp in pain.  
I hear laughter from the Careers and they're besides me.  
"Poor District 3 can't pass the monkey bars," the girl from 2 says to me in laughter.  
"Whatever," I start to breath heavily. I get in a sitting position and just glare at them.  
"Poor little girl, I bet your training score is going to be your District number." the girl from 1 tells me while smirking. She has medium brown hair and emerald green eyes.  
"I can say the same to you, looks won't just save you from a knife in your back." I smirk at her. I've seen her just standing there and not doing any training.  
"You're going to be my first victim." she hisses at me.  
"Oh joy, your face is going to be the last thing I will see," I stand up and walk away painfully. But when I pass the girl from 1 she trips me backwards.  
I gasp again but this time is for air, the fall felt like it took out all my air.  
The Careers laugh like hyenas and walk away like nothing just happened.  
"Fun," I say while waiting for my breathing to come back to normal.  
"Hey little Kat," Phoenix comes to my direction and kneels besides me.  
"Hey Phoenix, where were you when I need it you?" I could really use some help while I was struggling with my back.  
"I was coming to you when Emerald tripped you," Pearl must be the girl from 1. Ridiculous names are only found in District 1.  
"Thanks, you can make up by helping me stand up." I extend my arms to Phoenix.  
"Okay," he smiles at me and take my hands and helps me get up carefully. "We should take you to the clinic for some ice."  
I nod and start walking to the clinic in pain.  
"You're not walking in that condition," Phoenix shakes his head and picks me up.  
"I can walk, I do have legs." I roll my eyes to him.  
"John was right, you are stubborn," he kisses me cheek and smiles.  
"John? So that's why you were busy?" smile at him. I can't help to smile when he kisses me.  
Phoenix starts walking to the clinic and explains at the same time. "Yup, such a nice guy. He told me to stop talking to you or he would kill me in the games. His a charmer isn't he?"  
"That doesn't sound like him," I frown. So that's maybe why he was so calm when I told him about Phoenix.  
"It sounds like jealousy to me," we reach the clinic and he lets me down in a chair. Phoenix walks to the freezer and gets some ice for me. "Which means you guys had something going on before, am I right?" he asks the question maybe a little too sharp.  
I grab the ice from his hands and put it in my back. "No,"  
"Then why would he be jealous?" he takes a chair and moves it in front of me then he seats in it.  
"Well, he thought I felt the same way about him, and that's all." I shrug.  
"But you care about him?" he arches an eyebrow to me. This feels like interrogation.  
"Geez, you're jealous also," I smirk at him. "You don't have to." I lean to his face.  
"Why shouldn't I?" he keeps a smirk in his face like me.  
"Because I care a lot about you," I whisper to him.  
"How much?" he leans closer so our lips brush each others.  
"I care about you so much that I'm starting to like The Hunger Games, only because you're in them." I tell him the truth. This is just going to make it more harder for me to go in the arena with him.  
"That's a lot," he chuckles. He kisses me slowly, his lips are warm and soft when they kiss me. They just make me smile and forget about the pain in my back, he could even use them as a weapon against me. Phoenix grabs my face and kisses me more deeply and I don't let him stop.  
I drop the bag of ice and wrap my hand behind his neck.  
Phoenix grabs my hands and gently gets me to stand up with him. He stops kissing me and gives me a sad smile. "You're making this so hard for me," he tucks a hair strand behind my ear.  
"You're doing the same to me." I give him the same smile.  
"Let's go, you need to go back to your place." he grabs my hand and we walk to the elevators. He kisses me good bye and I go to my floor.  
When I reach the living room, I see John and Jack talking again. They look at me with the look that says 'What happened to you?'.  
"You," I point to John. "Out. It's my turn to talk Jack."  
John rolls his eyes to me and leaves the room.  
"We need to work in my strategy, you already know I'm playing alone." I seat down in front of him slowly.  
"Yeah, but what happened to your back?" he points to my back.  
"I fell from the monkey bars," I don't want to mention the Career incident.  
"Oh, well back to your plan. Yes I remember and have you used the knives yet?"  
"No," I lie about that too.  
"Good, use them for the training scores." he nods at me.  
"Okay," I nod back.  
And all that night we talked about my strategy for the arena and how to survive to some stuff.


	13. Chapter 13

**I am back writing this story even though no one is reading this story XD I really want to show you guys the end of the story (even though you guys might kill me at the end hehe ._.) I love writing and hope this becomes my career XD so this weekend I'll try to finish this fanfiction and then start writing my book (that I'm maybe publishing since my writing skills are improving. :3)**

**WITH ALL LOAF**

**-iLovePitaBread :D**

* * *

Today is the training score day thingy, and this time Twitch dragged me to the shower instead of waking up.  
I get to the elevator with John and wait to reach the training center.  
"We haven't talked for a while," I try to break the tension between us.  
"I guess we haven't," John tells me a little annoyed.  
"Phoenix told me avout your little chit chat yesterday," I turn my attention to his reaction, but he wears a blank face like a mask.  
"I knew he would," he shrugged. "he deserved to know our past."  
"OUR PAST?" I spit the words like acid.  
He frowns at me. "We did kiss a lot,"  
"Pity kissing, that's all it was." I hiss at him.  
"There's no reasoning with you," he shakes his head with a sad look in it.  
"I can say the say for you." I stalk away a split second when the door opens. I bump into the guy from District 2.  
"Watch were you going you little- Oh, hey 3." he smirks at me.  
I roll my eyes at him in disgust. "My name is Katherine smart ass." I try to go around him but he helds me in the same place by grabbing my wrist.  
"Yeah, well my name is not smart ass, smart ass. My name is Byrron." his still holding my wrist.  
"Well you're a handsome lad, now let me go." I try to pull free from his grip but he just thightnes more.  
"Thanks for the compliment sweetheart," he sqeezes my wrist and it starts to make my veins pump faster.  
"Let go of her Byrron," John comes toward us and glares at Byrron. "Aren't you busy planning some kind of evil plot to betray Emerald and Velv with Melanie?"  
"Don't you dare tell them that or I'll chop your head with my sword when we get in the arena," Byrron lets go of my wrist and walks to the girl from his District, that must be Melanie.  
"Thanks," I mumble while I rub my wrist.  
"No problem, do I get a kiss?" he smiles at me with his real smile that I've missed for this past days.  
"Yes, yes you do." I kiss my hand and slap it in his face.  
"Ow!" he gives me his real laugh.  
"You never said how," I shrugged and before I can walk away he turn me around and pushes me closer to him.  
"You know how," he lowers his voice so I only can hear it.  
"I-I can't..." I stummble through the rush words that escape my lips.  
"I know you can't, but you would." he slowly backs away from me and seats down the bench waiting for our District to be called. I can't help on feeling guilty for his pain.  
"Hey little Kat," Phoenix comes up to me with a sad smile.  
"You watched? You know, with what just happened."  
He nods with the same sad smile. "He loves you, you're torturing him with," he grabs my hand and moves his thumb along my veins. The feeling makes my veins fill with electricity that takes my breath away. "I guess me."  
"I don't mean to do such thing to him," I frown at the thought of John actually loving me and me not giving the feeling back to him.  
"I know you don't ,mean to." his still holding my hand and he directs me to the bench were we seat together in silence until they call my name and I have to let go of his warm hand and go to the cold Gamemakers.  
When I enter the training center I directly go to the knife throwing station and grab a handful of knives.  
I throw the knives to each quick target that's moving and I make3 out of 5.  
"You can go now Katherine," the Gamemaker tells me.  
I nod and go back to my room and think about the Interview of tomorrow. And after the interview, I'll be force to go to the arena.


	14. Chapter 14

**Well I read my last chapter from almost a month ago, and it really sucked so I'm going to make it up to you guys and just finish the story and making the chapters longer and better... But this shall only happen in the weekends {If I have inspirations} PSSH WATCH ME DO THE OPPOSITE XD But I am writting my book and... well... its sucking, too... But I'm still hung up in The Walking Dead deaths... Yeah that's another whole story, never mind that. XD Now this is long note cuz I get easily distracted like a cat with a shiny thing XD ANYWAYS BOTTOM FLUFFING LINE XD THE ENDING! IS ALREADY PLANNED OUT! THE BATTLES IN THE ARENA NO SO MUCH! SO HAVE MERCY WITH ME! XD**

**-iLovePitaBread :)**

I wasn't aware that when I got back to the apartment I fell asleep, I was awoken by a knock in the door.

"Wake up, Kat." it was John's voice, that was actually the thing that woke me up.

"Its open," I groaned. My head started hurting like someone was beating it with a stick.

The door open slowly and I look to the door's direction, John was walking to my direction and shooked my shoulders harder. "WAKE UP!"

"I am," I groaned again. This time was from my head that felt like it was going to explode any second now. "stop shaking me!" I push his hands off my shouldersfeebily.

John stoped for a second and then grabed me by my waist to help me get into a sitting positon. "Are you sick or something?" he murmured against my ear.

"I don't know," I rub my head and close my eyes.

"C'mon, you can't be that sick," John said a little more gentle than before. "its probably from not eating. You did sleep all afternoon after you got back from the Gamemakers."

"I wasn't even aware, about me falling asleep," I mumbled. John scent made my head feel a little more better because it fell familiar and it reminded me of home. He smell like pines and grass that was in the rain for a whole day. I could still feel his hands in my waist, I couldn't help but blush.

"Let's try to walk, okay? The scores are about to be show in a few minutes and we wouldn't like to miss them, do we?" John's breath tingled my ear. His breath was warm and cool, if that make sense. Finally I felt his head moving to look at me I suppose. I opened my eyes and see him looking at me the same way he always looks at me when I stare at his green eyes too long. Hi skin looked like it was made out of porcelain and his hair color extracted from the night when it's about to be midnight. There was only inches of space between our faces, his heart beat was racing faster than a humming bird's wings, his eyes looking at me more with 'awe' as if my-god-this-is-gold. "Can you walk?"

I couldn't talk so I just nodded to him. I put my hands beside me in the material of my bed cover and slowly stand up. I whimpered of the pain my head was suffering, I felt weak, my brain wouldn't let me think of anything else but the hammering sound inside my head, almost as if someone was beating my head with a real hammer.

I finally was able to stand up by gripping John's arms and lean into his body.

"Can you make it to the living room without my help?"

"I think," I shaked my head, bad choice, it only made my head hurt more. I let go of him and started walking slowly to the living room with John close behind me, so if I tripped he could catch me.

We reached the living room and everyone was there, Twitch and Jack chatting and drinking a clear liquid that had a strong smell. Tigris and John's stylist were talking about tomorrow and what outfit they were planning to make us wear.

I seat down next to John in the red couch and put my head in my hands.

John puts a hand in my back and rubs little circles in it as if his trying to say 'There, there'.

"Hey you two!" Jack says his words stumbling. The smell of his breath is hard and make me gag a little. "What's wrong Kat?"

"I just need to eat something that's all," I wince in pain.

"You'll be fine," Jack nods his head with a sympathic smile.

The scores start to show up in the Tv screen and we watch all of them.

**District 1:**

**Velvet- 8**

**Emerald- 6**

I snort in amusment, I knew Emerald wasn't going to get a good score. But if you thought aobut it she could be hidding her skills until we get to the arena.

**District 2:**

**Byrron- 10**

**Melanie- 10**

"Wow," it's all I said.

"Here comes our scores," John sqeezes my shoulder, reasurring me that everything will be okay.

**District 3:**

**John- 8**

"I thought I was going to get a 3," John smiled from the joy of knowing he didn't do so terrible.

"Congratulations," I smile at him feebely.

**Katherine- 6**

My heart felt like it dropped to the pit of my stomach like rock, slowly sinking down with all my hopes of surviving this bitch.

Everyone remained quite for a second then Jack, of course, broked the silence.

"What the hell did you do to mess up, Katherine?" Jack almost shouted with a sudden anger. I could barely blame him since I was busy doing that job for him, hating myself for not been good. "What do you do in that training center all day? You probably only get hyped up to go there to meet up with the tribute of 4!"

"That is certainly not true!" I cried out with the same measurement of anger that his voice contained.

"Talking about 4..." John mumbled in annoyenced.

**District 4:**

**Phoenix- 10**

"Of course Mr. Perfect Abs would get a 10," John snorted with bitter amusment.

"Shush your hole John you both have- wait you think he has perfect abs?" I chuckled at him.

**Isabelle- 9**

"She is really good with spears," I think aloud. "she thought me how to throw them from 50 yards."

Jack only shoots me a dark glare that makes my veins turned into ice.

The whole scores of the other tributes were filled only with scores from 6-10, except District 12 having 3 both their tributes. I wonder how Haymitch Abernathy feels about this, since he had to go against double the tributes than any of us had to.

John volunteered to walk me back to my room making sure I wouldn't faint in the hallway.

"Six is an okay score, right?" John tries to make me feel better about my outcome.

"No, it's not. The only sponsor I could ever get with a six its a rock from District 11."

"Do you think that rock would be rich enough to send you at least a pocket knife?" I turn to John's direction and noticed he has a smirk playing around his lips silently.

"The rock is from Distrcit 11, not 1, John. I guess that's why you failed math." I smirked at him.

"How those that prove I am a faliure at math?" he cries with a fake hurt tone.

"You added an extra 1,"

"See, you do belong in District 3 Ms. Know-It-All!" he pokes my shoulder lightly.

"Don't ever poke me, I'll break your finger. Or better, kick you in the crotch." I give him a serious tone but my face expression tells a whole different story.

"You do have a mean kick,"

"Its called practice," I drop my gaze from his' and look at the ground. We stop in front my bedroom's door. I can't help but remember all the horrible stuff from home that happened, mostly the discovery I found when I left.

"Can I see it?"

"What?" I blink rapidly my eyes at him, like I was woken from a spell.

"You're playing with your ring and looking like they just stoled your favorite kinfe," he gives me a sad smile. He steps closer and puts his hand in my cheek and wiped tears I didn't noticed that were there. "Do you want to talk about it?" John whispered slowly looking down at me.

"I... I..." my words and throat get choked by the sobbing I am producing. I haven't cried for a while, it feels nice to just let it go.

John grabs me gently and pulls me closer to his body and he lays his chin on top of my head. "Let it go, Katherine. Its okay," he whispers in my ear and brushes my hair with his fingers. This gestures of his make me feel like a five-year old all over again. Defendless, helpless, weak, small.

A louder sob escapes my lips and I tight the grip of my hands in his shirt. "I can't... I can't win, I'll die in the arena! I'm afraid... I'm afraid of letting go of..." I wasn't capable to bring myself to say _you._

"I'll make sure that will never happen to you, I promise you." he kisses the top of my head and I shut my eyes and let myself give in of all the emotions I have been holding all this time. "I love you,"

I sobbed louder than ever, he told me this before but this one, felt different. It felt closer, more real. **{AN: Not sure if he said I love you to her already, or this is the first time. Im rusty people xD} ** No one had ever told me this but him. I was ignored back home, abused in the safest place called home.

**This was for the people who ship John and Katherine, and yeah. XD I felt like I was writing more about Phoenix and Katherine, since I like Phoenix a little more ;_; hehe.. anyways I hoped you enjoy XD**


End file.
